themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Emmanuel Garcia
"We Are The Centurions Of The Five Civilizations And Show The World Who Are To Defend The Both Worlds From Darkspella By The Power Of Light, Water, Darkness, Fire and Nature We Are The Manny Centurions The Clash Of Kaijudo!" Manny is the Leader of the Centurions and as even also He was very actful to other members and by that time his Father was Darkness and his Mother was Light and even as also Manny battles alongside with his pet creature Beracules and even also Manny have of alot of common but also He's was the Kaijudo School's favorite top students in the entrie school and also Manny duels his opponents in by playing cards with his Light and Fire deck and but no other of his opponents can't defeat him in cards game of Kaijudo to deal with his enemies that He faced in combat He's cares for his friends and allies to be there for him in combat and also Manny was the great duelist for Master Tiera's class and also Manny can outsmart the villains very easy to pull a prank on those nasty badfulness villains and as but even also Manny is the Half-Human and Half-Kaijudoaian and as that Manny did anything could do to save Earth and Kaijudoa from any chaos that Darkspella does to destroy the both worlds but also by that time Manny will able master all five civilizations to save the Veil from evil Darkness Mistress to become the best Kaijudo Master in the whole entire Veil Emmanuel Profile Name: Emmanuel Alfonso-Garcia City: Winter Park State: Florida Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Civilization: Light /Fire Race: Human/Celestial Dragon Clans: Light Secondary Clans: Fire Family Metis Garcia ( Wife ) Chargera Garcia ( Daughter ) Gamma Garcia ( Son ) Delta Garcia ( Daughter ) Sif Garcia ( Daughter ) Lance Garcia ( Son ) Thor Garcia ( Son ) Loki Garcia ( Son ) Ferro Garcia ( Son ) Maximum Darkbanner-Garcia ( Son ) ??? ??? Alpha Garcia ( Son ) ??? ??? ??? ??? Personally Creature Riki, Thunder God Five Star, Spirit of Luck Giga-Brilliant, Number 20 Unit Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God Ral Absober, Light Divine Dragon Rumblesaur Q Square Pusher, Fantasy Left God Voyager, the Paladin Nirvana, Spirit Knight Right God Black Feather, Shadow of Rage Mustang, Royal Destroyer Sonkun, the Blazing Meteor Volcanic Zaurus Strokes, Explosive Right God Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon Sunspout Quartz Aegis, Sage of Fire and Lightning Golden Wing Striker Michaelangelo, Cosmo Beauty Razorkinder Kiramaru, Great Miracle Kronax the Brutal Majestic Star, the Electro-Apocalyptic Minelord Skyterror Mamocannon, Saint Mecha Rothus, the Traveler Megagyoron, Graveyard Guardian Cyber Queen, Super Hacker Victorious Pudding Pudding Gaga Naos, Steel Cyclops Gaga Packun, Io Enforcer Osmosis Bullet Soul Skull Hunter Magmadragon Balga Geyser Destruction Destroyer, Infinite King White TENMTH Kaiser Red ABYTHEN Kaiser Gaga Cancer, Spirit Knight Dia Nork, Moonlight Guardian Jose Wilbert, Gaia's Justice Cheval Flute, of the Temporal Foundation Armored Warrior Quelos Buinbe, Airspace Guardian Wacon, Vizier of Arms Kolon, the Oracle Saint Bolshack, Spiritual Dragon Magmadragon Melgars Chakra, Temporal Thunder Dragon Athena, Wisdom Patroness King Depthcon Planet Phystachio, Apocalyptic Dragonic Spirit Spell Great Blue, Blue Divine Dragon Drill Rex, Soul Weapon Knight Binge-Eating Giant Tatebue Yahho, Holy Heaven Guardian Glaris, Electro-Spirit Reesa, Spirit of Infinity Infinite Ingmar, the Mobile Spirit Celeste, Explosive Enforcer Jelly, Dazzling Electro-Princess Back to the Ore, Zenith of "Ten Tail" Wine Red Dragoon Shining Edge, Light Divine Dragon Aqua Naruto Surfer Utopia Ever, Zenith of "Destruction" Ferrosaturn, Spectral Knight Heaven Eleven Type 8210, Spirit of Reversal Supernova Venus la Saint Mother Supernova Apollonus Dragerion Death Liger, Lion of Chaos Rising NEX, the Enlightened Supernova Black Hole Thanatos Hades, Emperor of Death Gaga Theta, Seeker of Wisdom Manly Pepper Fullmetal Lemon, Brave King Mecha Mobile Stronghold Plamilion Cyber Robo Diecrusher Truename Excited Chappurun Zardia, Spirit of Bloody Winds Banga, the Explorer Mystery Hippo Bonfire Lizard Marauder Deis Drive Athena, the Athens Founder Thor the Mighty Aesir Dark Jios, Lord of Dark Dragons Rose Worm, Avenging Insect Terradragon Geobreed Fatal Spiral, Infinite Dragon Star-Cry Dragon Omega Ultimate, Light Divine Dragon Necrodragon Purple Rumble Velyrika Dragon Veil Babylonia, Blue Divine Dragon Necrodragon Gilgazames Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon Super Terradragon Bailas Gale Achoppi Chonan Messa Bahna, Expanse Guardian Amanes, Avenging Spirit Spectryte, Crystal Gaia Bari Bari Miracle Five Dimensional Rhodolite Ultra Miracluppi Miracle Rumba Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory Victorious Meteor Kaiser Victorious Gaial Kaiser Perfect Earth, Planetary Dragon Greatest Earth, Planetary Dragon Infinite Orchestra of Love Zephys, Gaia's Godly General Deck Manny uses Light and Fire civilizations deck. and also his deck was called Celestial Blaze. *Sasha the Observer *Jetflame Bodyguard x4 *Prism-Blade Enforcer *Starwing x3 *Helios Rings x4 *Lars, Virtuous Imager *Keeper of Laws *Grand Gure, Tower Keeper *Badlands Lizard *Burnclaw the Relentless *Containment Field x2 *Cliffcutter x4 *Memory Keeper *Halo Hawk *General Skycrusher *Flame Spinner x4 *Vorg x3 *Pyro Trooper x2 *Kenina x2 *Gemini Dragon *Rain-Cloud Kraken *Blade-Rush Wyvern x3 *Stonesaur x2 *Blade Seer *Hyperspeed Dragon *Rock Bite x2 *Jump Jets x2 *Bagash x3 *Spellbane Dragon x2 *Drill Storm x4 *Redscale Drakon x2 *Assault Dragon *Wrist-Rockets Tatsurion *Drakon Warchief x4 *Twin-Cannon Maelstrom x3 *Hammer Fist x4 *Photon Squad x4 *Blaze Belcher *Blastforge Dragon x2 *Halon, Paragon of Light x5 *Blastforge Captain x4 *Toolbot x4 *Ra-vu the Stormbringer *Meteosaur x2 *Heat Seekers x5 *Current Charger *Storm Seeker x3 *Covering Fire x2 *Vectro Scout x3 *Gunwing Dragon x4 *Recharge *Weaponized Razorcat x2 *Dawnflower Quartz x2 *Moorna, Galing Dragon *Drakon Weaponsmith x2 *Dragon's Breath x2 *Keeper of Clouds x3 *Spark Cage *Defense Mode x4 *Sunshock x2 *Chaotic Skyterror x4 *Magris the Magnetizer *Aqua Strider x2 *Lux x2 *Sun-Stalk Seed x4 *Reflector Cannon *Bolgash Dragon *Blinder Beetle x2 *Halon x2 *Keeper of Dawn *Branca the Treacherous x2 *Kenina the Igniter *Bolshack Dragon *Aurora Valkyrie x4 *Cloudwalker Drone x4 *Orbital Observer x3 *Argus, Vigilant Seer x5 *Jet-Thrust Darter x4 *Arachnopod x3 *Simian Trooper Grash *Dragilde the Swiftest x2 *Legionnaire Lizard *Chasm Entangler x5 *Jade Monitor x5 *Stormspark Blast *Starlight Strategist *Fullmetal Lemon *Twilight Commander *Herald of Infernus x2 *Canyon Skimmer x6 *Stalker Sphere x3 *Explosive Infantry x4 *Shock Sentinel *Gorim the Striker Water Arc Nature Arc Darkness Arc Light, Water, Darkness, Fire and Nature Arc Light And Water Arc Light And Nature Arc Light And Darkness Arc Light, Fire And Water Arc Light, Darkness And Fire Arc Light, Fire And Nature Arc Episode Appearance Manny duels Prince Maurice in the Nature Civilization Manny duels Devack Spells Hyperspatial Grip White Red Hole - Manny's main spell Impact of Heavenly Violence - Manny's Light and Fire spell Hell's Scrapper - Manny's Fire spell Oneshot Flame - Manny's Fire spell Ghastly Drain - Manny's Darkness spell Heaven's Gate - Manny's Fire spell Bottle of Wishes - Manny's Water spell Holy Awe - Manny's Light spell Mechadragon's Breath - Manny's Fire spell Power of Our Friendship! - Manny's Light, Water and Nature spell Comet Missile - Manny's Fire spell Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction - Manny's Zero spell Hyperspatial Shiny Hole - Manny's Light spell Kankuro Blaster - Manny's Nature spell Energy Stream - Manny's Water spell Skeleton Vice - Manny's Darkness spell Protective Force - Manny's Light spell Last Violence - Manny's Light, Water, Darkness, Fire and Nature spell Magic Shot - Glory Gate - Manny's Light spell Super Spark - Manny's Light spell Wing Spark, Secret Safeguard - Manny's Light spell Manny's Evolution Forms Orion Manny, Radiant Fury Manny Clan Class Masters Master Nigel Master Tiera Master Chavez Master Yangchen Mera Ken Master Roku Pumyra Gallery Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Wizard Class Category:Light Clans Category:Hybrid Wizards Category:Heroes Category:Light Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Gold Gauntlet Users Category:Kaijudo Conjurer Duelist Category:Light Civilizations Duelists Category:Good Wizards Category:Floridians Category:Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Light Class Category:Kaijudo School Students Category:Kaijudoaians Category:Master Nigel's Students Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Kaijudo Dragons Category:Fire Category:Fire Clans Category:Fire Class Category:Kaijudo and Shogun Dragons Category:Fire Civilizations Duelists